


You're Mine, Sis

by pornstars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Harry, Female Louis, Het and Slash, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Louis, Top Zayn, male zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornstars/pseuds/pornstars
Summary: Zayn loves his little sister, Harry, but his sister's a little whore and ends up doing a little too much with her best friend, Louis.





	You're Mine, Sis

"W-what?" Harry stuttered out a moan as his fingers found their way into her mound. She let her head fall backwards as he wiggled another finger in and then pulled it out.   
  
Zayn smirked at her expression and rubbed the tip of his finger against her throbbing clȋt.    
  
"You belong to me now, little sister."   
  
"Mm," she nodded, biting her bottom lip as he continued teasing her, "yours."   
  
"Now that you're mine," he whispered huskily, "you're going to have to follow my rules."    
  
Harry nodded, completely lost in her pleasure, "No one is going to touch you the way I touch you, understood?"   
  
Her grip on his shoulder tightened as he slammed his fingers into her with every syllable of the sentence. "No one will touch what's mine, do you understand, Harry?"   
  
"Yes," she moaned, "oh shit, yes."   
  
The sexual beast inside of him took complete control. He was no longer her brother; he was her sexual partner. "Yes, what?"   
  
With each thrust of his fingers, Harry arched her back, unable to keep her pleasured moans hidden. "Oh god yes! I'm yours! No one will touch what's yours!"   
  
"Good," he grinned, slowly rubbing her folds and then huskily whispered, "I don't want anyone else to see this püssy either, do you understand me? This is mine and I get to do whatever the fuck I want with it, yes?"   
  
"Mm," Harry nodded quickly, gasping as her orgasm came closer. "Whatever...you...want."   
  
"That's nice," he whispered, rubbing her clȋt faster, "does this feel good?" She nodded unable to actually speak to him and he chuckled, "Now that you're mine," he sucked her hard nub into his mouth, making Harry throw her head back as he licked at her breast, "you will not wear any underwear."   
  
Harry frowned, running her tongue over her bottom lip and groaned, "W-what? Why?"   
  


He smirked, sliding his palm up and down her mound. "Easier access Haz."   
  
"O-o-okay," she shuddered against his arms and groaned quietly, "Z, my legs hurt...I can't keep—oh!"   
  
She threw her head back and cried out as her climax arrived, taking complete control of her body as she shuddered in his arms. "Oh god, oh god," Harry dug her nails in his strong shoulders and bucked her hips against his fingers quickly.   
  
"That's a good girl," he whispered and kissed her forehead, "I have to go to work in an hour, so I'm going to take a shower."   
  
Harry frowned. "You work? Since when?"   
  
"Well," he sat her down, admiring her voluptuous body, "Jackson talked to his boss and I have an interview today. Then we're going out to watch a fight at his house, so I'll most likely get home late tonight."   
  
"That's fine," she closed her eyes, trying to come off her sexual high and ran her fingers through her brown hair, "damn, Z; that took all of me."   
  
Zayn chuckled, his sexual beast long gone and he knelt down to help her up. He carried her bride-style up the stairs and left her on her bed, kissing her forehead before going to shower.   
  
Harry closed her eyes, a smile forming on her lips as she realized that her dreams were finally coming true. Her brother was slowly adjusting to the idea of making her his bȋtch. No longer did he see her like a little girl, now she was his lover and she loved every moment of it.   
  
Her phone vibrated on her stomach and she groaned; he had honestly taken most of her energy and she didn't mind it one bit, but she felt too weak to even answer the phone. It was a call from her best friend: Louis.   
  
"Hello?" she yawned into the phone.   
  
"Baby!" Louis squealed on the other line, making Harry grin, "How are you?"   
  
"I'm good; just lying down on my bed. You?"   
  
"Just got home. I'm in New York for a couple of days! Can we meet up today?"   
  
Harry bit her bottom lip, as much as she loved her best friend; she didn't exactly want to leave the house. "Lou, I don't want to go out today."   
  
"Fine," Louis huffed, "can I go over to yours, then?"   
  
"Sure," she shrugged, even though she obviously couldn't see her, "I don't mind. Zayn is going out with his friends tonight so we'll have the house all to ourselves."   
  
"Ooh," Louis cooed, giggling, "I know what I'm bringing over tonight then! Do you still like Dracula's wine?"   
  
She laughed, "Hell yeah I do!"   
  
"Awesome! Then I'm bringing that over along with some movies."   
  
Translation: they were going to be watching pörn. Since they became close friends, they loved watching erotica. They never did anything, just watch it and drink a little, but it was their favourite pastime.   
  
"I'll be here," Harry laughed, "okay, bye Lou, I'm really tired. Call me whenever you'll come, alright?"   
  
"Will do, honey. Bye!" She ended the call.   
  
~*~   
  
Louis called around three to tell her that she was going to be at her house at seven. By that time, Harry was watching sappy chick flicks because her brother wasn't there to keep her company.   
  
Although, she usually would spend most of her time doing something sexual, their morning was amazing enough to surprisingly satisfy her. She hadn't thought about sex the entire time.   
Afore leaving, Zayn gave her a soft kiss and then smirked her way before whispering: "Remember, Zee; no panties." And then closed the door, leaving her alone with red cheeks.   
  
She could not believe how things were turning out in her favour; it was grandiose. Her sexy step-brother, whom she had been fantasizing about for a long time, was finally going to be her first!   
  
The realization made her giddy.   
  
The time surprisingly went by quickly and before she knew it, her best friend was waltzing in her house like she had lived there her entire life. They hugged tightly, squealing about how much they missed each other tried to catch up on each other's life.   
  
Louis was a gorgeous dark haired American beauty. She was literally stunning and if Harry hadn't been equally beautiful, she might've been jealous. Louis had bright green eyes that seemed to hypnotize guys and a body worth starting wars over.   
  
She could've been a model if she so desired, but she chose to be a nurse. It was strange for people that didn't know her. She could've been a movie star, yet she chose to help others; it was one of her many admirable qualities.   
Out of all of her qualities, her best was persuasion. Louis made her spill the beans. Harry told her all about her conquest to get her step-brother to use her body in the most sinful ways. And she made sure to know every detail.   
Harry had to even describe Zayn' body—every single part as if she were filing a report to the police.   
  
By the time they caught up, it was already ten and they were ready to watch their movies. Louis always chose them and that night she chose a threesome for them to watch.   
  
Two girls and a guy. The girls were fairly attractive and the guy was alright-looking, but the girls seemed to be more into each other than their opposite sex.   
  
They were both sitting on the floor, with their backs leaning on the end of the bed. The lights were off; giving the room a bit of intimacy and the light from the TV was dim as to not blind them.   
  
"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Louis asked quietly, taking a sip of their sweet wine.   
  
Harry shook her head, rolling her eyes as the man tried to talk dirty to the girls. For some reason, Harry only found it attractive when Zayn spoke naughty; no other guy could top the way he spoke. It was as if he knew exactly what she wanted and needed to hear.   
  
Louis smiled down at her, her soft lips pulling up in a wicked grin. Harry gulped slowly, feeling completely out of her league. Part of her wanted to say no, but the other part; the part that needed sating urged her to let her friend keep going with her sexual advances.   
  
"Come on, Harry," she purred, "you honestly have never kissed a girl before?"   
  
She shook her head, turning her head back to pay attention to the erotic movie and shrugged. "It's never crossed my mind; I like guys."   
  
Louis rolled her eyes. "No shit, Sherlock; I like guys too. But..." she placed her hand on Harry's soft thigh and softly said, "you've never thought about...you know? Experimenting?"   
If this was how she made Zayn feel, she needed to apologize. Her cheeks were heated; feeling like they were going to melt off and the quick beats of her heart should've been unhealthy.    
  
"No, Lou, I've never thought about 'experimenting,'" She gave her friend a friendly laugh, trying to avoid further sexual talk.   
  
But Louis wasn't satisfied with the answer. Maybe it was the bit of alcohol in her system, maybe it was the erotic film playing in front of them or maybe; just maybe she had gone to her house to look for this all along.   
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes and said, "I call bullshit on that."   
  
Harry chuckled, shaking her head as she took another swig of the wine bottle next to her and said, "Lou, I honestly have never thought about kissing a girl. Yeah, I can say a girl's attractive but I've never been sexually attracted to them. Now will you stop asking me and let me finish watching this damn pörn?!"   
  
Louis laughed, settling next to her and nestled her head on her friend's shoulder. "I've thought about it before," she whispered quietly, playing with Harry's soft fingers, "I mean, lesbian pörn turns me on the most. Besides, I bet it's like kissing a guy. My friend said it's even better, but I don't have the guts to go up to a girl and ask her to kiss me."   
  
Harry stayed silent. She had honestly never thought about it, but the further Louis pressed, the more she found her curiosity sparking. What if kissing a girl was as soft as people said? Lesbian pörn was nice to watch, especially the way they did oral sex...   
  
A couple of minutes later, the erotic scene ended. Louis felt her püssy drenched, but it wasn't from watching the film. It was from thinking of her best friend's mouth on hers. She always thought Harry was gorgeous, but seeing her so close to her, with her hands softly caressing her breasts, was such a turn on to Louis.   
  
Of course, Harry was completely oblivious; she was too busy thinking of Zayn' return. She wanted him to please her for all the time he had been gone. Her naked püssy called for attention and after watching the erotic films, not only was her püssy begging to be touched, but it was dripping wet.   
  
"Harry?" Louis whispered, turning the TV off.   
  
"Mm?" she responded after taking another swig of alcohol.   
  
Louis cleared her throat, sitting in front of her and whispered, "Do you think that I could...you know? Try it with you?"   
  
Her green eyes slowly widened in confusion. "Try what with me?"   
  
"You know?" Louis smiled, shyly, "Kiss you."   
  
"Like on my mouth?" Harry blurted out, feeling awkward as all hell.   
  
She nodded, watching her best friend with dark eyes. The lights were off and now that the TV was off, she could only see her silhouette thanks to the light coming from the moonlight. It only made the scene more appealing than ever before and Louis couldn't help herself.   
  
"I don't know, Lou," she whispered uncomfortably, yet her püssy hummed in anticipation, "won't that like...what if we don't like it? Won't that mess up our friendship?"   
  
Louis laughed, her silky brown hair falling behind her shoulders. "Of course not, silly! It'll be like...you're helping me with something. I want to try it out and you'll help me. I don't trust anyone else; I feel like they'll just laugh. But you're my closest friend; I can trust you."   
  
After seconds of consideration, Harry sighed, caving in. "Fine..."   
  
"Yay," she giggled, sitting forward. Louis placed both of her hands against the bed on either side of Harry's face, and took a deep breath as she leaned into her best friend.   
Harry gulped, staring intently as Louis closed her glistening green eyes and inched closer to her face. She kept her eyes open, watching her every move until they began to cross. The kiss was a featherlike touch; simple and sweet.   
  
But Louis wanted more.   
  
She slowly opened her mouth, taking Harry's bottom lip into hers and swiped her tongue across it softly. Harry's eyes snapped open, staring at her best friend in disbelief as she continued to urge forward and found herself giving in.   
  
Harry parted her mouth, allowing Louis to suck on her tongue sensually and kiss her sweetly. The kisses were nothing compared to what Zayn did to her, but it was still pretty damned amazing.   
  
Louis shifted, moving so that Harry's legs were in between hers and she pulled her closer, entwining her fingers in her soft blond hair. She tugged on her lip, eliciting a moan from Harry and slowly moved her hands up to her breasts.   
  
The sudden touch made Harry pull away abruptly. She was flushed with embarrassment and excitement, but she tried to control her breathing and whispered, "I thought you just wanted to kiss me."   
  
"I did," Louis admitted sheepishly, "but...I don't know! It just," she ran her fingers through her hair, still sitting above Harry and eyed her red lips, "I'm just so damn horny and you smell so good."   
  
Harry blinked slowly, trying to wrap her mind around everything that was happening and whispered, "But...we like guys." She sounded like she was trying to convince her to stop making moves on her, but her eyes told a different story.   
  
They both wanted release.   
  
"Babe," Louis ran her fingers down Harry's face gently, tucking back a strand of brown hair, "we're best friends; we help each other. There are no guys here and I don't know about you, but I sure as hell can't wait for some dumbass to get here and fuck me senseless."   
Slowly, Harry nodded, liking the idea more and more. The reality of the situation was that her head was clouded with alcohol and the lust was driving her mad. Whatever they did would stay behind closed doors, no one needed to know what they were going to do.   
  
"W-what," she stuttered and blushed embarrassingly, "what do we do?"   
  
Lou shrugged, "I don't know," she let out a giggle, "what those girls do in pörn."    
  
She scooted closer, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth and began brushing her lips down her collarbone, "I can...kiss you," she began running her fingers down her thighs, "touch you," Louis suckled gently on her neck, "Whatever I'll do to you; you can be guaranteed that it'll feel good."   
  
"Okay," Harry nodded, "what do I do to you?"   
She shook her head in response, her voice deepening with desire. "Nothing; just letting me touch you is enough. I promise."   
Harry nodded again, taking a deep breath and closed her eyes as Louis leaned forward and kissed her again. Their hearts thudded quickly as their kiss deepened. Louis tilted her head, biting Harry's lips teasingly as her hand lowered to her treasure.   
  


She widened her eyes slightly, as her fingers came into contact with Harry's bare püssy. Then a devious smirk grew on her lips and she pulled away from her lips, to kiss her jawline. "Mm," her sultry voice whispered, "someone's eager; why don't you have any panties on, honey?"   
Harry gasped at the electric sensation that buzzed throughout her once Louis parted her püssy lips and breathlessly said, "Zayn...he said...not to wear...oh...them."   
  


Louis's grin widened as she suckled on her friend's earlobe, rubbing her slȋt a bit faster. "Oh what a naughty little boy he is...and you too, baby. Walking around the house with no underwear; going all commando."   
  


She nodded, closing her eyes as Louis soaked her index finger with her juices, just teasing. "But you know what turns me on the most?"   
"W-what?" Harry gasped.   
  


Slowly, Louis slid her finger inside her heat, earning quick moans and whispered, "That you actually listened; you submitted to him. That is so hot, baby. God, the way you described his cȯck earlier got me all wet. Can you imagine how good it would feel, if instead of my fingers inside your tight little püssy, you had Zayn' fat big cȯck?"   
"Shit," Harry moaned, arching her back away from the end of the bed and widened her legs. "Goddamn, how I want him."   
  


She stopped pumping her fingers once she felt Harry's hymen; she didn't want her fingers to be the cause of her lost virginity. That was strictly for Zayn and Louis knew how important that was for Harry.   
  


"I know, baby," Louis whispered quickening her handy work, "I know how much you want him. I can feel it; your püssy's so wet. I'm actually surprised you haven't cummed."   
  


"Mm," was Harry's groaned reply. She somehow managed to slip her oversized t-shirt off and arched her back closer to the girl.   
  


"Harry?" She whispered softly, her lips brushing against her earlobe. "Can I taste it? Can I taste your tight little püssy?" Harry widened her eyes unable to respond and Louis kept speaking as if she were in a trance, "It's just so wet and it smells so good; I've never tasted one either. So will you let me?"   
  


With every plead, Louis hardened her touch on Harry's clȋt, making sure to get her point across. "Will you let me shove my tongue deep inside you and suck your püssy dry?"   
  


"Yes," Harry moaned, "oh shit; go ahead, Lou, you can eat me out."   
  


"Mm," Louis smiled sexually, "just what I wanted to hear." She bowed, taking Harry's hard nipples in her mouth and stimulated them each until they were hard enough to burst. She kept rubbing her fingers in Harry's wet cünt as she lowered her mouth closer to her treasure.   
  


Harry's body ached with hunger; she needed Louis's mouth against her cünt and she needed them soon. Otherwise she was going to die from all of the lust going through her. It surprised her how shy Louis had started and now she was smirking down at her bare püssy lips.   
  


"They're so soft," she murmured, "and you have no hair. I love looking at shaved püssies and yours is the best, baby."   
  


A nervous giggle escaped Harry's lips as Louis propped herself on her elbows and slowly parted her slȋt apart. She breathed in deeply, the air tickling Harry as it escaped her body and she mumbled, "Goddamn, you smell so good; like pineapples and wine."   
  


Harry looked down, biting her bottom lip as Louis gazed at her treasure hungrily and then gasped as she rubbed her nose along, simply savouring her scent.   
  


"That feels so good," she moaned.   
  


Louis smirked, "Yeah," Harry nodded in response, unable to speak. "Well," she grinned deviously leaning in closer to her püssy, "imagine how good you'll feel when I lick you clean."   
  


"Oh god, Lou; stop talking and actually do it!"   
At her desperation, Louis giggled and finally caved in. She darted her tongue out and licked her slȋt all the way up to her clȋt. Harry gasped, widening her legs and squeezed her breasts.   
  


Louis suckled her püssy hungrily, feeling unbelievably voracious for her best friend's cünt. She couldn't believe how one moment they were talking about how good it must've felt to feel Zayn' cȯck, to the next sucking her friend's mound.   
  


"Shit," Harry moaned, bucking her hips slowly as Louis slowly teased her cünt, sucking on her püssy lips as she avoided her clȋt at all cost. "Damn, fuck, that feels so fucking good, Lou; we should've done this a long time ago—oh!"   
  


Louis chuckled lowly, enjoying her friend's reaction as she began to suckle her little clȋt into her mouth. It slowly grew, getting harder with all the stimulation it received and Harry cried out, biting down unto her finger.   
  


She looked up at her friend, smiling as she drank her püssy juices as if they were water and then moaned at the expression on Harry's face. "Damn, baby," she breathed, making Harry moan at the cold gush of air on her exposed heat, "you look so hot doing that."   
  


Harry gave a small giggle, quickly moaning once Louis continued her assault on her lower lips and ran her fingers through her hair, arching her back in pleasure. "Damn, Lou I wish you had a cȯck so you could fuck me right now."   
  


"Mm," Louis grinned, grazing her teeth on her folds, "I'd fuck you so hard."   
  


"A cȯck like Zayn's; so big and meaty. Ugh, I want him to fuck me so hard, I want him to take all of me," she gasped as if in a trance.   
  


Louis slipped her finger in Harry's cünt, grinning up at her and whispered, "You're so naughty; Zayn will have to punish you tomorrow. Look at me, baby." Harry tried looking down, but the pleasure was overbearing, making it hard to abide to her request.   
  


"Tell me what I'm doing," Louis whispered huskily.   
  


Harry gasped; groaning once Louis slid her tongue as far as her püssy would let her. "Y-you're fucking...my p-püssy with your...tongue."   
  


"Yeah," Louis nodded, bobbing her head up and down as she slid her flat tongue on her entire mound, "and what am I?" Harry frowned. "Like what's my gender?"   
  


She didn't understand what she was trying to get at, but she still tried to answer her. "Y-you're a girl..."   
  


Again, Louis nodded, practically making out with her püssy and then whispered, "A girl's eating your püssy, baby. How do you feel? Do you like it? Do you like me sucking on your tightly little püssy?"   
  


"Mm," Harry nodded, the familiar clenching in her stomach made her gasp and blurt out words that held no meaning to her emotionally, "I love that you're sucking my tight little püssy; it feels so good."   
  


"You're so bad," she giggled, pressing a soft kiss to her slȋt and then suckled on it hungrily once Harry's climax began to break through. It felt like electricity was rushing all throughout her body; she couldn't stop it. It was glorious.   
  


She came loud and hard, panting for air as sweat dripped down her face and moaned, shoving Louis's face into her cünt to prolong the amazing feeling.   
  


Both of them so into their sexual desires, that they didn't notice their one-man audience; Zayn.   
He had been standing there long enough to hear his step-sister cry out how she liked what her friend was doing and the anger coursing through his body was wild. He was jealous as all hell; that treasure was his.

  
Zayn clenched his jaw, along with his fists at the sight before him. Most males would've been thrilled about having two gorgeous girls touching each other; but he wasn't most males. Harry was his—and he was not fond of anyone touching what was his.   
  


~*~


End file.
